Journey Begins
by ErinMacTaggart
Summary: The life of Rose and the Human Doctor after the original Doctor and Donna leave them on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay.
1. Together At Last

I don't own any of the original characters (though I wish I were responsible for such a wonderful show) that credit belongs to the BBC and all of their wonderful writers.

*****************_**Doctor Who – Episode 4x13 - Journey's End ©BBC**_******************

_**(Darlig Ulv Stranden)**_

_The Tardis materializes on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay. Jackie and the Half-human doctor are the first to step out._

"_Oh, fat lot of good this is. Back of beyond. Bloody Norway? I'm going to have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run", Jackie says to Rose, before turning to the half-human Doctor and saying, "I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy"._

"_Oh, brilliant. What did you call him?" he asked her._

"_Doctor"_

"_Really?"_

"_No, you plum. He's called Tony."_

_Rose interrupts them, she has just realized where they are. _

"_Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?" she asks the Doctor._

"_You're back home." He replies._

"_And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. Donna adds. She looks at the Doctor, "See, I really get that stuff now._

_Rose looks at the Doctor in confusion, "No, but I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now."_

"_But you've got to" the Doctor tells her "Because we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him" the Doctor gestures to the half-human Doctor "He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own."_

"_You made me", the half-human Doctor argues._

"_Exactly", the Doctor tells him. "You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge." He turns to Rose, "Remind you of someone? That's me, when we first met and you made me better. Now you can do the same for him"._

"_But he's not you" Rose sobs._

"_He needs you. That's very me" the Doctor tells her calmly._

_Donna interrupts "But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you?" She turns to the half-human Doctor. "Tell her. Go on."_

_The half-human Doctor looks at Rose, "I look like him and I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart."_

"_Which means?"_

"_I'm part human. Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want."_

"_You'll grow old the same time as me?"_

"_Together."_

_The Doctor looks at the half-human Doctor, "And don't forget this." He tosses a small object to him. "Chunk of Tardis. This world is in need of defending. Grow your own."_

"_That takes thousands of years."_

"_No, because..." he begins._

"_..if you shatterfry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabiliser to a foldback harmonic of 36.3, you accelerate the growth by the power of 59!" Donna finishes._

"_We never thought of that!" the Doctors say together._

_Donna shrugs, "I'm just brilliant."_

_The Doctor looks at Rose and the half-human Doctor, "The Doctor. In the TARDIS. With Rose Tyler. Just as it should be." _

"_But I didn't think, what about you? You gonna be all right?"_

"_Oh, I've got madam". He says, gesturing to Donna._

"_Human with a Time Lord brain, perfect combination! We can travel the universe forever. Best Friends! And equals, just what old skinny boy needs, an equal!" Donna adds, excitedly._

_The Tardis starts making a distressing sound. The Doctor looks at the group, then glances at Donna. "We've got to go. This reality is sealing itself off forever."_

"_But, it's still not right, because the Doctor's still you" Rose tells him. _

"_And I'm him" he says, nodding towards the half-human Doctor._

_Rose glances at the Doctor, then the half-human Doctor. "All right. Both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it."_

_The Doctor looks at her, "I said, Rose Tyler."_

"_Yeah and how was that going to end" she persists._

"_Does it really need saying?"_

_Rose turns to look at the half-human Doctor. "And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?"_

_The half-human Doctor glances at the Doctor, then looks deep into Rose's eyes before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Rose Tyler, I love you."_

_Rose jumps into his arms and kisses him passionately. The Doctor looks at the two of them, with a resigned look on his face. He and Donna turn around and get into the Tardis and it dematerializes, leaving behind Rose and the half-human Doctor. The half-human Doctor holds onto Rose's hand as they watch it disappear._

"Well, Rose Tyler, what do we do first?"

Rose smiles at him, "Well first, you need an identity. A license, birth certificate…a name."

"What's wrong with 'The Doctor'?" he asks.

"You know perfectly well that humans can't just go around calling themselves 'The Doctor'". She laughs. "We have some time to work on it, I'm sure Dad can get all of the papers we'll need."

Hand in hand, they walk towards Jackie. She's on the phone with Pete and laughing about the antics little Tony has gotten up to while she was away. "Alright, love. Give him kisses from mummy and we'll see you in a few days." She ends the call and turns to look at Rose and the Doctor. "We'll be staying here for a couple days, until your father can get here. He's calling the motel and getting us rooms, he'll wire some money as well." She looks at the Doctor, "Doctor…I just can't believe you're here for good. Now Rose won't be moping about all the time and won't spend all of her time working."

"Mum…" Rose says, exasperated.

"I'm glad to be of assistance, Jackie" the Doctor tells her with a cheeky look on his face "Which way do we go then?" he hugs Rose to his side.

"This way, I think. We just need to find the road and follow it into town. There's a nice little town about a mile away. Very quiet and peaceful. We can use peaceful after the last couple days we've had".

"Too right" the Doctor tells her.

They start walking towards the nearest town.


	2. Going Domestic

When they get to the town, they check into the motel, Pete had already called, so they were able to get to their rooms quickly. There was a long silence when they realize that Pete only got two rooms, Jackie immediately tells Rose that they should share a room and let the Doctor have some privacy. Rose looks thoughtful, then looks at the Doctor. "What do you think, Doctor?" The Doctor blushes a little, "Whatever you feel most comfortable with, Rose, I don't want to rush you into anything."

Rose looks at her mother, "I think I'll share a room with him, Mum. We've been apart for so long now, I just want to keep an eye on him. Part of me thinks I'm dreaming and he'll disappear as soon as I'm not looking".

"It's alright, love. I understand." She reassures her. "Let's meet back down here after we find our rooms. We need to get some clothes and I don't know about you, but I could use a cuppa and a bite to eat."

"Alright, Mum." Rose tells her. The Doctor takes her hand as the three start up the stairs. The only rooms available were at two opposite ends of the hall, so Jackie goes right and Rose and the Doctor go left. Rose watches the numbers on the doors until they've come to their own.

"Here we are" she says, looking at the Doctor shyly. He takes her hand with one of his own, with the other hand, he unlocks their door. The door swings open and they go into their modest, but comfortably furnished room. There is a small sitting area with a sofa, television and a miniature fridge. Off to the right is the small bathroom, off to the left is the small bedroom, with one bed. Rose blushes. The Doctor notices the blush.

"I can take the sofa, if you want."

"Would you hold me, Doctor? That's what I want."

They sit down on the sofa and the Doctor wraps his arms around her, breathing in the smell of her hair. "I've missed you so much, Rose. You haven't left my mind, in all this time. I swear, I'd catch glimpses of you sometimes".

"I've missed you so much too. What Mum said earlier about my working? I tried to keep myself busy, I thought that if I kept working, I wouldn't think about you as much, but really it just made me think of you more. I'd have a type of unidentifiable alien machinery and all I could think was 'I bet the Doctor would know what this is and who it belongs to'."

The Doctor feels a tear running down her face, he lovingly cups her face and brushes her tears away. "I'm here now. I'm never going to leave you again." He slowly leans in and brushes his lips against hers, as if in question. She looks at him, then returns the kiss. She sighs happily.

"I've wanted to do that for ages, you know." Cassandra got to, but that doesn't count.

"Part of me was always hoping you would." He laughs. "Your mother is probably waiting for us, we'd better get back downstairs before she decides to investigate."

"My mum is a bit too nosey for her own good, I think, but we should. I could use a bite and some fresh clothes."

They grab their key and leave their room, locking the door on their way out. They head down the stairs and meet Jackie on her way up, probably to see what is taking them so long. They leave the motel and cross the street, going a few blocks they come to a nice little restaurant so they go in and take seats at a small table by the window. A waitress comes to their table and asks what they'd like to have. They all order some tea and some fish and chips.

"Chips, just like our first date" the Doctor tells Rose.

"Yeah, except my mum wasn't along" she laughs "It can't be a date when my mum is with us."

Jackie snorts.

"We'll have a proper date, once we get to London." He promises her. "Me, on a proper date with Rose Tyler. I never thought it was possible." He smiles.

The waitress returns with their food and they all tuck in, eager to go shopping for clothes. The Doctor tells Rose about how he met Donna, then Martha, then Donna again. He almost mentions The Library and the mysterious archaeologist named River, but he decides that is a story best left until later. He might tell her about Jenny someday too. They finish their meal, get up to pay then head down the street to the shops. Jackie and Rose don't take long to find clothes that they like, but the Doctor can't decide, so Jackie leaves money with him while she and Rose go find essentials, like shampoo and toothbrushes. They are at the register when the Doctor catches up to them.

"Find some clothes then?" Rose asks him.

"I wasn't sure what to go with. I found a new pair of trainers, but decided on jeans and t-shirts instead of a suit. I thought I wouldn't stick out as much."

"Whatever you're happy with, Doctor." Rose smiles at him.

They head out of the shop and start walking towards their motel. Once they get there, they head upstairs and part ways at the top. Rose kisses her mother goodnight and follows the Doctor down the hall to their room. When they get into their room, Rose puts the bags on the bed and starts rooting through them. She finds her new pajamas, undies, brush, toothbrush, toothpaste and shampoo and heads to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, Doctor, unless you want the first."

"Go ahead, Rose. I'll take one when you've finished."

He sits on the sofa and turns on the television. Rose smiles at him and goes into the bathroom. She turns the tap on nice and hot, then she takes her clothes off and climbs in. The hot spray feels wonderful after a couple stressful days of fighting to save the worlds. She stands under the stream for a while, letting the hot water relax her, then she washes up. After she's done, she shut the water off and wraps towel around herself, goes and stands in front of the mirror and stares at her reflection. She looks tired, understandably so. Her emotions were up and down today. She brushes her hair and teeth, then gets dressed and leaves the bathroom. The Doctor glances up when she comes up to him and he smiles.

"Feel better?"

"Much." She laughs.

"I think I'll pop in really quick then. Are my new things in the bedroom?"

"Yes, on the bed. Your stuff is all in one bag."

He kisses her cheek and goes to the bedroom. He finds his new clothes and things, he smiles when he sees his new toothbrush. Rose got him Tardis blue. He collects his things and goes to the bathroom. As he's walking through the sitting room, he sees Rose watching him and he smiles at her. She's grinning.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Oh, just how domestic this seems. The Doctor is going domestic. I should have gotten a camera".

He chuckles and goes to take his shower. When he's done, he finds Rose asleep on the sofa. He smiles, then picks her up and carries her to the bed and slides in behind her. He covers them both up and shuts off the lights. He wraps his arms around her and falls asleep with a contented smile on his face.


	3. Catching Up

The next morning, Rose woke up and realized the Doctor was right beside her. She sleepily turned towards him and snuggled up to him. He put his arms around her and lays there quietly for a while.

"If I could wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life, I would be the luckiest man in all the universes."

"I was worried it had all been a dream. I still can't believe we're here, together. I love you, Doctor."

"I love you too, Rose."

He leans over and kisses her cheek. "So what have you been doing since we've been apart?"

"Oh, you know. I work at Torchwood now. I'm mostly a field agent, or was. I had no plans on coming back when I left to come find you. I hope I didn't lose my job." She laughs.

"I think your dad will let you keep your job, don't you?" his eyes full of mirth.

"I don't think he has much choice, he wouldn't want to upset Mum" she replied.

"What about young Mister Tony Tyler then, what is he like?"

"Oh, Tony. He's is probably the sweetest little boy I've ever met in my life. He's a year and a half now and into everything. He keeps us all on our toes. I just love him to pieces. I spent all my time with him when I wasn't at work"

"I'll love to meet him. I hope he likes me. I'm a bit rusty when it comes to children."

"He'll love you. I know he will"

"So are you living with your parents then?"

"I had just started looking for a flat when the dimension cannon was finished. I love Mum and Dad and Tony, but I needed my own space. Mum was always asking me how I was, I know she just cares about me and wants me to be happy, but it was a bit much."

"Do you still want your own place?"

"I think I'd prefer OUR own place, what do you think?" she asked nervously.

"I like the sound of that. Our place." He smiled at her then held her close to him. Rose laid her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his single heart beating. One heart. One life. With her.

"It's different, hearing only one" she told him.

"You aren't upset that I am who I am, are you?"

"Of course not. I do worry about him though. Will he really be ok?"

"I don't know. He is me and I love you so much. He'll miss you."

"He has Donna though, so at least he won't be alone."

"He won't have Donna, I'm so sorry. He is probably already alone again."

"He said he'd have her, why do you think he doesn't?"

"Do you remember when you looked into the Time Vortex and became the Bad Wolf?"

"Of course I do, sort of. I mostly remember looking into the Tardis, then waking up on the floor and you standing there. You told me what happened. I caused your regeneration."

"I had to take it from you, all of that power is too dangerous for a human mind. It would have killed you if I hadn't. At least I can, well could, regenerate. I already knew that I couldn't lose you."

"So the Doctor, the other Doctor I mean, has to remove the Time Lord qualities from Donna then?"

"Yes and no. He is going to have to remove every trace of him, the Tardis and all of their adventures together. If she remembers any of it, it could kill her."

"Oh, poor Donna. All of those wonderful things and she won't even remember how very important she is."

The Doctor sighs. He had been dreaming about it all night.

"She'll be alive. She won't remember anything, but she'll be alive. We'll remember though."

"The Doctor should never be alone."

"I'm not alone and he probably won't be for too long. We miss having company."

"You'll never be alone again" she tells him, smiling.

"And neither will you".

They lay there quietly for a while, then decide to see if Jackie is up for some breakfast and sight-seeing. After breakfast in the little restaurant from the night before, Jackie decides to head back to the motel to get a little more sleep, but Rose and the Doctor decide to walk around the small town. They find a bench in a quiet little park and they sit down to rest. She asks him about what adventures he had without her.

"The first thing that happened after I lost you was meet Donna. I mean immediately after. There I was just ending our call and standing by the console, when all of a sudden a bride is standing in the Tardis!"

"What! How did that happen?"

"She was full of Huon particles. The same particles in the Tardis. Donna had been walking down the aisle and her emotions were all over the place, she just appeared here. We had to deal with those Santa creatures again, remember them from when I regenerated? Then we had to fight the Racnoss Empress. I almost drowned, but Donna saved me. She lost her fiancée, her wedding was ruined and she was scared and confused, but she saved me."

"Oh wow. I wish I'd have gotten more time to get to know her."

"Me too, I think you two would have enjoyed bossing me around." He laughs.

"Then what happened?"

"Oh, I met Martha. Our first adventure was when the hospital we were in got moved to the moon by the Judoon. They were looking for an alien that was killing people by drinking their blood."

"Ew, gross" Rose says shuddering.

"I felt that after she saved my life, Martha deserved a trip. One to the past and one to the future, so I took her to meet Shakespeare first. We stopped a group of 'witches' that were actually Carrionites. Shakespeare saved the day. Then we went to New New York."

"I can't say that I missed that place, what with all of that nonsense with Cassandra and the human lab rats."

"Indeed. Anyway, I was summoned there by the Face of Boe, but Martha ended up being kidnapped and the Face of Boe ended up using the last of his strength saving the people of New New York."

"Who was he, really?"

"You'll never guess. Not in a million years."

"Oh, now you have to tell me!" she begs.

The Doctor laughs, "Alright, Captain Jack Harkness."

"No way!"

"That was the same reaction Martha and I had. While Martha was with me we also ran into the Daleks, the Family of Blood, the Weeping Angels…and the only other Time Lord in existence, The Master."

"I thought you were the last."

"I am now" he says softly and Rose gives his hand a squeeze. "After that, Martha decided to go home to her family. After so many dangers, to herself and them, she knew she couldn't stay with me. She had also started to have feelings for me, but knew I was still thinking of you. I was too hard on her sometimes and I think it was because I wished it was you with me."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to. I rather liked Martha. Is that when you found Donna again?"

"Actually Donna found me again after that. Can you imagine my surprise? She stayed with me after that. We went to Pompeii, then we met the Ood, Martha called and we helped her out with the Sontarans and Martha decided to take a trip with us. We ended up on Messaline. There was a war going on between the humans and the Hath. When we landed, they forcibly took a tissue sample from me and it made a full grown person from it." His voice gets a little choked up. "Genetically, she was my daughter."

The Doctor stops talking and Rose looks at him in shock. She knows he had a family once and can only imagine how the surprise parenthood may have affected him.

"What was her name?" Rose asks quietly.

"Jenny. Donna named her Jenny, after I called her a Generated Anomaly. She had two hearts, just like me. She wasn't enough like me though, she died saving me, and she didn't regenerate."

Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor and just held him for a while. It was still early morning, so there weren't any children at the park. The sat in silence.

"Shortly before I finally saw you again, I got a message on the psychic paper to come to The Library." He tells her quietly.

"The Library?"

"The largest library in the universe. It's a planet. It was also controlled by the mind of a small girl. I almost lost Donna…and I also met River."

"River?"

"I get the impression that a future regeneration of mine marries her." Rose gasps in surprise. "She knew everything about me, had my sonic screwdriver…she even knew my name, my true name. From what I can tell, she and I move in the complete opposite directions. She had a book full of our times together, though I wasn't allowed to peek. She died to save me."

Rose's eyes fills with sadness. Her poor Doctor, he had such a hard time after losing her.

"Then River is still out there, somewhere. Waiting to meet the Doctor and have adventures?"

"Something like that" he says, smiling at her, "So he won't be alone forever at least and when he does finally meet her I have the feeling that she will keep him guessing, constantly." The Doctor laughs. "After that, you know the rest and here we are."

Rose smiles at him, then leans in to give him a kiss and he meets her halfway. Rose sighs and they sit there quietly for a while, until her phone rings.

"Hey Mum. Yeah, ok. We'll be there in a bit". She ends the call and looks at the Doctor, "Mum says Dad was able to head over here earlier than he thought. He'll be here in about an hour."

"Let's go get our things packed then." He catches her hand as they stand up and they walk slowly back to their motel, to get ready to leave.


	4. Getting Settled

The trip back to London passed quickly. After some initial shock from Pete, he accepted their explanations for the Doctor fairly quickly and he spent the trip talking to Jackie about work and what she got up to while she was away. He was a little angry when he found out that she almost lost her life because of the Daleks. Rose and the Doctor sat in the back, playing with Tony. Tony seemed to take to the Doctor quickly and laughed at everything he did. The Doctor could easily see why Rose loved her little brother so much. He was an adorable little boy and he supposed that Rose looked a lot like him as a baby.

As if reading his thoughts, Jackie turns to look at them and smiles, "You know, he looks just like Rose did at that age. She was a very good baby as well. Very curious about everything around her and always getting into trouble."

"So no different than now?" he laughed. Rose swatted him.

"Shut up, you." She said, rolling her eyes and smiling. "Dad, we're going to need papers for the Doctor. A birth certificate and all. He won't be able to get a job or anything until he has them."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Pete tells her. He looks at the Doctor, "You'll need a proper name for that you know."

"We're working on one. I'm very partial to John Smith, but I suppose that's too plain?"

"I don't know, you've used that name so often, you're likely to answer to it easily. You won't have to adjust to another." Pete tells him.

"Are there any human names that sound similar to your proper Gallifreyan name?" Rose asks him.

"I don't think that would work. Gallifreyan doesn't translate for one. It isn't really possible to find a name that sounds similar. Gallifreyan sounds musical to humans, like piece of music. No, I'd be best just picking a normal human name."

"Oh, alright, will you tell me your proper name sometime?"

"Oh, I imagine I will someday" he tells her, smiling. He looks at Pete, "I think John Smith will do then. At least I'll remember that one." He chuckles. "What about a middle name? Will I need one?"

"Not everyone has one, but most do. Do you want one?" Rose asks.

"Sure, why not. Why don't you pick it, Rose." He tells her.

"Oh, ok. Hmm. What about David. I think David would suit you. John David Smith?"

"I like it. Easy to remember and very humany sounding" he winks at Rose.

They get to London and drive straight to the Tyler Mansion. Tony is getting cranky, so Jackie takes him upstairs to his room for a nap. Pete has to go to Torchwood, so he kisses his family goodbye and heads out. Rose leads the Doctor upstairs and shows him to a room across from hers.

"I'm not sure how my parents would react to us sharing a room in their home, but I'm right across the hall" she says.

"At least you aren't that far away" he laughs.

They leave their belongings in their rooms and Rose shows the Doctor around the mansion.

"You should have seen my mum's face when Pete brought us here the first time. Her mouth dropped open and she had trouble talking." Rose starts laughing. "She took to being a millionaire pretty quick though."

The Doctor joins in on her laughter, "I'm having a hard time picturing your mother speechless. I could have sworn that was impossible for her."

"I'm telling her you said that" Rose said, winking at the Doctor. They walked through the sitting rooms, the small dining room, the formal dining room, and the kitchens. She showed him where the bathrooms were and how to find Tony's room if he ever wanted to go see him. She took him out to see the gardens and they sat on a bench out there until a maid called for them and told them that tea was ready.

During tea, they decided to go visit Torchwood. The Doctor had mixed feelings about it, considering the Torchwood he knew from the other dimension just wanted to keep him captive, but Rose convinced him that it was a completely different place and added that her Dad was in charge. They got there and immediately people started staring at Miss Tyler and her strange companion. Jake came walking through though and stopped in surprise.

"Doctor? How…what?"

"Hello Jake! I imagine this is confusing for you, I'll explain later, but you should know that I'm here for good."

"Brilliant, that's just brilliant. Well I'll be seeing you around then, Doctor…Rose." He says nodding to them. "I've gotta run, places to go, things to capture. You know how it is" he laughs.

"Alright Jake, we'll see you later then" the Doctor smiles.

"Jake is another field agent. Me, Mickey and him were a team." She tells the Doctor. "Since Mickey left, I'm sure we have an opening" she glances at him slyly. "Think you might be interested?"

"Oh, I dunno" he drawls out, "Me and Rose Tyler, having adventures… Of course I'm interested. Give me a little time to get used to this 'being human' business though first. He says laughing.

Rose leads him upstairs to Pete's office. He waves them in through the window.

"Hello, you two. Just visiting I imagine" he says to them as they sit down.

"Yeah, I was just showing the Doctor around the place. I'm hoping to recruit him" Rose winks at the Doctor, who smiles at her. "What's the news on his paperwork?"

"I've got it right here. I had to guess an age for you and give you a birthdate. I hope you don't mind. I didn't have a chance to ask your opinion." Pete says, looking at the Doctor.

"It's fine. I didn't think I could have 913 years old on there." He chuckles. "So how old am I and when was I born" he asks with a smile.

"Well, you're 34 years old and your birthday is June 3rd. I also had to give you a little background, but we can change some of that if you want."

"I'm sure what you have is fine."

"Well, your father was a Doctor and your mother was a teacher. They were missionaries. I thought that would sound reasonable as to why you aren't familiar to many. You spent a lot of time traveling while growing up. You were an only child and both of your parents died a few years ago."

"That sounds believable to me"

Pete hands the Doctor all of his identity paperwork. "So, would you be interested in working for us? Your knowledge would be very beneficial to us, here."

"I'm sure I will, but not right now. I need some time to settle into this life on the slow path." He tells Pete. "I want to get to know Rose again."

"I understand. The job is yours whenever you want it. Just let me know." Rose and the Doctor stand up to leave, "You two behave yourselves" he says, laughing.

"Well that's no fun" Rose retorts smartly. She goes around the desk and gives her father a hug. Then she and the Doctor head out. "What do you want to do today?" she asks the Doctor.

"I think I'm going to need more clothes and other belongings. We could also start looking for a flat or a house, whichever you'd prefer. A house would have more room."

"A house it is then. In London or outside?"

"A little ways outside I think. It'll be quieter anyway. We can find a place with plenty of room for Tony to run around when he comes to visit."

"You wouldn't mind it if Tony came to visit?"

"Of course not. I love kids."

"Me too" she replies shyly.

The Doctor grins at her. They decide to start with clothes, so they hop on a bus and head to the shops. They spend the afternoon filling a wardrobe for the Doctor, then they go look at electronics and they get him a laptop and a cellphone. Then they go to find the Doctor a car.

"I'm probably going to have to start working sooner rather than later if I'm going to pay your dad back."

"You're kidding right? He has so much money from Vitex that he wouldn't even notice what we've spent today."

"All the same. If I'm going to be a normal human man, I'm going to need a job and support myself."

"Alright, but it can wait until we're settled. Let's go grab something to eat and we can get a paper and start looking at houses."

"You, Rose Tyler, are bossy as ever." He replies, laughing. "Ok then let's see what we can find."


	5. First Time

The newspaper didn't have many advertisements for houses, so the Doctor got his new laptop out & they searched online. Within minutes they found three houses that sounded promising. Rose pulled out her phone and called the realtors to set up meetings so they could walk through the houses. The first viewing was scheduled for the next day, to the excitement of both Rose and the Doctor.

"I can't believe how quickly this is going. We can have our own home. We could get a dog or a cat, or both." Rose says excitedly.

They finish their meal and load everything into the new car and head out to the Tyler Mansion. When they get there, Tony is in the middle of a fit, but stops instantly as soon as he sees the Doctor. The gives the Doctor a huge toothy grin and holds his arms out, "Doc, doc!" he says.

"Well we know who his new favorite person is" Jackie says, handing Tony over.

"Oh I'm just new is all" the Doctor grins at the little boy, "What have you been doing today, Tony?"

"He had a grand time escaping outside and playing in mud in the garden. I cleaned him up a bit, but he throws a fit when I try to give him a bath. I think he wants Rose to do it. Would you mind doing the bedtime routine tonight, Rose?"

"Of course I will, Mum. What do you say, little man. Want Rosie to give you your bath?"

"Doc, Doc and Rosie" he tells her.

"Looks like you've been volunteered too, Doctor" Jackie says laughing.

"Let's get to it then, shall we? This way you two." Rose says to the Doctor and Tony.

The Doctor follows Rose, carrying Tony and talking gibberish to him. Rose points to the bathroom they use for Tony and the Doctor takes him in and gets his water running. Rose goes into Tony's room to get a clean nappy and pajamas out, then meets them in the bathroom. The Doctor has Tony in the tub and Tony is splashing up a storm. The Doctor is laughing at him and Rose can't help but stop and watch the adorable scene before her. The Doctor must have been a wonderful father, she thinks. Rose moves to the tub and cleans Tony up, while the Doctor stays behind her, making faces at Tony and making him giggle. She gives Tony another rinse, then she picks him up and hands him to the Doctor, who's waiting with the towel. They walk to Tony's room, the Doctor drying Tony off as they go. Rose takes Tony from the Doctor and puts his nappy and pajamas on him. She sits in the rocking chair and starts rocking him slowly. Tony begins to doze off almost immediately. Rose looks up and catches the Doctor watching her and smiles. He smiles back. He imagines Rose as a mum. She'd be a wonderful one. After Tony falls asleep, the Doctor takes him from Rose and lays him in his cot. Rose leans over the side and kisses his forehead and whispers "Goodnight, sweetheart" and she and the Doctor quietly leave the room, shutting the door behind them.

"What a lucky little boy. He has such a great big sister." The Doctor says to Rose.

"I'm the lucky one, I can't imagine not having him around." She tells him. "Since Tony was born, Dad's been upset with all that he missed with me. We couldn't even bring pictures for him to see. All he knows is that 'he' died when I was six months old. Mom tells him stories about me all the time though, I think that helps."

"I'm sure it does. Pete sounds like a wonderful guy, how's it like having a dad again, after all this time?"

"It's different, but I love it. I think the adjustment was easier for me than him though, for me Pete Tyler always existed, but to him Rose was a dog." She laughs.

"I remember that, I thought it was funny, you didn't."

"I'm ok with it now. Dad's been really accepting of me and I love him for it. It can't have been easy for him."

The Doctor was quiet for a minute, "It's very easy to love you, Rose." He whispered. He leaned in to kiss her. She smiled and returned the kiss completely. Pretty soon their kisses became very heated and Rose started slowly backing up to her bedroom door. She pulled away from the Doctor's kisses, grabbed his hand & pulled him into her room. He shut the door behind them and proceeded to kiss her again. He picked her up and carried her to her bed and lay down next to her, never breaking from the kiss. Finally he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this, Rose? I don't want to rush you."

"I've wanted this for a long time, Doctor. Don't stop now." She begged him.

He smiled at her and kissed her neck, then slowly started pulling her shirt up and over her head. Rose started stripping him as well. Finally all of their clothing was laying on the floor and the Doctor looked at Rose, his Rose.

"You're beautiful, Rose. Absolutely perfect."

"I love you Doctor, so much."

She reached up and pulled him back down to her and continued their kiss. She had never been more ready for something. She reached down and grasped him, feeling his hard length. He groaned into her mouth and moved his head down to nuzzle her breast, then sucked her hardened nipple into his mouth. He loved on it, then the other. Sucking on her gently. Rose moaned and arched her back, keeping pace with her hand on his staff. Finally when they couldn't stand it anymore, the Doctor positioned himself at her hot, wet entrance and pushed himself inside. Rose was already so close to climax. The Doctor started pumping into her slowly at first, then he couldn't hold himself back anymore and he started pumping hard and fast. He reached down to rub her clit and soon Rose was coming. Her body was squeezing him and soon the Doctor couldn't stop himself and shot his seed deep inside her with a cry of release. He looked down at Rose, she had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. He kissed away her tears and laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"That was incredible, you are incredible, Rose."

She snuggled into him. "You're amazing, Doctor. That was better than I ever imagined it could be."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Oh, if you did, it's a good hurt. I've never been happier." She buried her face into his neck and with a sigh, fell asleep. The Doctor pulled her even closer and followed her into sleep. He'd never slept so peacefully in his life.

The next morning they were awoken when Jackie opened Rose's door and let out a squeak of shock. "I'm so sorry!" and she shut the door quickly. Through the door they heard her mumble something about 'being careful'. Rose looked at the Doctor in surprise.

"How could I have forgotten? We didn't use anything. Are you able to have kids? Are we even compatible?"

The Doctor looked at Rose and smiled, "I'm not sure. I don't see why not though. It's not your fault, I should have thought about it too. Are you regretting what we did?"

"Oh no, of course not. I just wasn't sure how you felt about kids, or if it was even possible for us. Honestly, protection was the last thing on my mind last night." She said, blushing.

"Well, if it happens it happens. I would love any child you gave me, Rose. I'm in no hurry. I want to spend this life with you. Kids or no kids, I couldn't be happier."

"I'd love to have a little boy that looks like you."

"I'd want a girl that looks just like you." He teased her. Then leaned down to kiss her.

She laughed, "Well, Mum sure got a show didn't she? She was probably coming to tell us that breakfast is ready. I'm not sure if I can sit at the table with her and Dad now."

"We'll have to go down sooner or later, we might as well get it over with." He winked at her and rolled out of bed. He wrapped a sheet around his waist, kissed Rose and headed to the door. "I'll be back in a mo', let me find some clothes." He opened the door and sprinted across the hallway to his own room.

When he was dressed, he went back to Rose's door and knocked. She opened the door and smiled at him. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and he led her downstairs to the dining room.

Jackie looked up when they came in, but didn't say anything. Rose was blushing by then & so was Jackie. The Doctor peeked over at Pete, but if Pete knew anything he had the dignity not to say. Breakfast was a quiet affair, then Jackie told Pete that she was taking Tony out for a walk later in the morning.

"Just make sure to take one of the bodyguards with you, Jacks."

"I will, sweetheart. Have a good day at work." She kissed Pete, then went upstairs to get Tony ready to go.

Rose let out a sigh of relief and looked at the Doctor, only to find him laughing at her. She rolled her eyes at him and finished her breakfast.

"We've gotta go soon, to meet the realtor. You ready?" she asked him.

"I'm ready when you are."


	6. A Home, A Job and A Sonic Screwdriver

As they were leaving the house, Rose got a call from the realtor. They wouldn't be able to see the first house that day, but the other two were open for viewing now. The first house was just outside of Watford. As soon as they pulled up the drive, Rose knew this was the one.

"I don't think we need to look somewhere else." She told the Doctor in a whisper.

He looked at the house. It was two stories, white, with a blue door and blue windows. Tardis blue. He smiled at Rose as they climbed out of the car. The realtor was waiting by the door when they walked up to the house. "Hello there, welcome! Let me show you around." The Doctor and Rose followed the realtor through the house. It had a spacious sitting room, dining room and kitchen. Four bedrooms and two bathrooms. A large backyard. It was perfect. It needed a little maintenance work, but it wouldn't take much to get the house into perfect condition.

"What do you think, Do…John?"

"I love it, Rose, I think it'll suit us perfectly." He turned to look at the realtor and smiled, "We'll need to talk to our bank, but we think this is the one. I don't think we'll need to see the other houses after all."

The realtor smiled "Alright, if you're sure" the both nodded with grins on their faces.

A week later, they started moving into their new home. Rose had repainted, then she and the Doctor went shopping for furniture. They had the biggest bedroom, across the hall they got a room ready for Tony when he visited and the room next to Tony's was set up as an office. The room next to their bedroom was left as it was, for a potential nursery, perhaps, though neither said it.

A few days after they moved in, Rose told the Doctor that she was planning on going back to work soon. "I miss it there and I miss my friends. I don't want you feeling rushed into going to work though, wait as long as you like."

"No, it's time. I'll come with you if you don't mind. I need to get to work as well." He smiled at her.

They waited two days, then went in. Everyone was happy to see Rose again and to welcome the Doctor to the team. Pete saw them and waved them into his office.

"John, Rose, I'm glad to see you back. I wanted you to be the first to meet the new head of our medical department, Dr. Martha Jones." Rose and the Doctor looked over in surprise, to see Martha standing up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Martha told them, shaking their hands in turn. "Miss Tyler, are you alright?" Rose had turned very pale at the sight of Martha and sank down to the chair behind her.

"I'm fine. I just need to sit for a moment." The Doctor and Pete looked at her worriedly, but her color started returning almost immediately.

"Are you sure you're alright, Rose?" the Doctor asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." I just got a little light-headed for a mo'.

Martha looked at her, then looked at Pete, "Well, I better head downstairs now and get acquainted with my staff." Then she looked at Rose, "If you started feeling worse, come on down and we can check you out, ok?"

"Alright, Martha, thank you." Rose told her, standing back up. "It's a pleasure to meet you and I hope you enjoy it here."

The Doctor took Rose's hand in his and led her out of Pete's office. "Which way to your desk?" Rose blushed, but led the way. They went up the hall to the lift, then went to the third floor. It looked much disused, but at the end of the corridor Rose pulled a keychain out of her pocket and opened a door. Inside was a large room and at the far end was a single desk and filing cabinets. The Doctor looked around the area and realized right away where he was standing.

"This where I lost you, isn't it?" he asked her softly.

"Yes. I stayed here for days, hoping something would happen and it would open back up. I missed you so much and about drove myself crazy sitting in here. Finally Dad made me go on a mission with Jake and Mickey to snap me out of it."

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. I racked my brain for days trying to find a way to get you back. It was impossible. That's when I decided to find a crack in the universe, so I could tell you goodbye."

"You're here now. That's all that matters" She smiled at him. "I guess we should find you a desk too. I'll have someone bring one in for you." Rose got on the phone and called downstairs. "Yes, I need a desk, chair, computer, phone and filing cabinets brought up to my office for John, please. Yes, as soon as you can. Thank you."

She turned and smiled at the Doctor. "It's not quite the Tardis, but I suppose it'll have to do. I thought about having someone come in and paint for me. Make it look like the Tardis." She grinned with her tongue poking between her teeth. The Doctor laughed, then pulled her in for a hug, then leaned in to kiss her.

"Are you feeling alright now? You looked like you were about to faint when we were in Pete's office."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what that was about."

A loud banging signaled the entrance of men bringing in the Doctor's desk and other office supplies. They got all of his equipment set up and left the room. The Doctor smiled at Rose, then sat down in his chair, twirling around a few times. "Well this is comfortable" he grinned. "I've never had an office before." Then all of a sudden he frowned and grabbed his chest with a cry. He had a sharp pain where his second heart would be if he was a Time Lord. "Oww!" he cried. "I think he's regenerating" he told Rose. "Why does this hurt? Must be residual regeneration still in me, connecting me to him." Rose jumped up from her desk and ran over to him. She held his hand in his.

"Is he ok?"

"I think it's mostly over now. That was quick."

"So you're the only you know. My Doctor. He's someone completely different now."

"Oh, he'd still remember and love you, Rose. Just his looks and personality are different. I wonder if he's ginger this time."

Rose snorted. "That's all you really worried about wasn't it. Being ginger."

"Oi, I always wanted to be a ginger." He said with a laugh.

"I hope he isn't alone. That's all I'm worried about."

"He'll be fine, Rose. Don't worry." He reassured her.

The day passed quickly, at lunch time they went to a restaurant, but Rose didn't feel like eating. That evening they went home and turned on the telly. The Doctor decided to make dinner for Rose. He made a roast chicken with potatoes and a salad. Then called Rose in to sit at the table. As he was serving her food, Rose turned green, jumped up from the table and ran for the loo. The Doctor was right behind her. She started vomiting and he held her hair back from her face.

"Rose? Are you alright? Do you want a drink?" he asked worriedly.

"Some water would be nice" she croaked, "I don't know, I saw the grease on that chicken and just couldn't handle it. I feel wretched now for spoiling such a lovely supper. I'm sorry" she said sadly.

"Don't worry about that, just rest right here, I'll go get that water." He told her. He raced back to the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it, then rushed back to the bathroom. Rose rinsed her mouth out then drank a little. The Doctor got her a wet wash cloth, to wash her face with. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll be fine. I think I'll just go lie down for a while, I'm sorry ruining supper, really."

"Just rest, Rose. I'll go clean up and I'll come lay with you. I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek and went downstairs. After putting the food away and wiping down the table and counters, he went upstairs. Rose was already asleep, so he got into his pajamas and laid down next to her and held her close. As he was falling asleep, he briefly hoped that Rose wasn't getting sick from something at work.

The next morning, the Doctor found Rose vomiting again. As he held her hair, he silently cursed whoever it was that got her sick. Afterward she felt much better and even ate a little breakfast. The Doctor watched her closely, but she seemed to be feeling better. "Are you sure you should go to work today? I'm sure your dad would be ok if you missed a day."

"We only just went back yesterday and I'm feeling fine now. It must have been a 24 hour thing."

"Alright, if you're sure." He told her, though he wished she would reconsider.

They got dressed and headed to work. All day Rose was her normal, cheerful self and soon the Doctor started to believe she was right and he got to work as well. They had him identifying alien artifacts today, simple enough. He finished that fairly quickly though and decided to use spare parts to make himself a new sonic screwdriver. Rose watched him for a while, amused, then realized he already had one on his desk, he was just completing a second one.

"Two? Why are you making two of them, Doctor?"

"Well, I thought you might like one. You became an expert as using my old one." He winked at her.

"I get my very own sonic screwdriver!" She said excitedly.


	7. A Nice Surprise

A month passed and the Doctor and Rose became very proficient at using the new screwdrivers. The Doctor wouldn't let her have hers for a few days, while he tested them out. They weren't identical to the one he used to have, so he wanted to make sure they worked correctly before handing one over to Rose. Remembering what River had said in his other life, he made sure these had Red settings and dampers.

Rose's mysterious illness disappeared and she seemed healthier than ever. She was on the go constantly, barely stopping to eat. About this time, Rose remembered the chunk of Tardis that the other Doctor had given her Doctor and asked him about it.

"So, how exactly do you grow a Tardis?" she asked.

"What? Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that." He pulled the chunk out of the lock box in his desk. "I'd need to keep it in the right environment, filled with Huon particles…and just wait, really."

"Do you have any idea where you could find Huon particles?"

"I'd have to guess there are some here. Torchwood was working on it in the other universe, I'll see what I can find out."

The next day the Doctor came running up to Rose in his excitement. "I found some! We'll be able to grow a Tardis!"

"Oh, Doctor that's brilliant!" she said, sharing his happiness "Where will do grow it at though?"

"There are radiation chambers one floor down, I'll see if we can have one up here, but instead of radiation, it'll be Huon particles. I believe it should work. I'm just not sure how long it will take, so don't get your hopes up, Rose. It could be a long time."

"Let's get it started now, I would love to see a Tardis grow." She smiled at him.

The Doctor and Rose spent the next week setting up the growing chamber and put the chunk of Tardis inside. Every day they checked it. The measured it, weighed it and any differences were noted. The following week Rose's mysterious illness returned. This time it was so bad, Rose could barely move without feeling ill. The Doctor couldn't get her to stay home, so one day at work he grabbed ahold of her hand & took her down to the medical department, for a visit with Martha.

"I'll wait outside, but you're going to stay here until we find out what's going on. I mean it, Rose."

"Alright, alright. Go check the Tardis then. I'll be fine."

The Doctor left to go back upstairs and Martha came in. She checked Rose's weight and blood pressure and drew some blood. A few minutes later, Martha came back into the room and sat down.

"Rose, when was the last time you had your period?"

"Oh, I don't know. I've never really been that regular, is there a problem?"

Martha laughed. "No, you're pregnant is all."

Rose's mouth dropped. "P-p-pregnant? I'm pregnant? Oh my God. Call John back down here, NOW!"

"Alright." Martha said, chuckling. "We'll need to give you an ultrasound because we don't know when you conceived. The ultrasound will give us an estimate of how far along you are."

Just then the Doctor burst through the door with a worried look on his face. "Rose, is everything ok? They called me and said I was needed immediately!"

Martha looked at Rose, then the Doctor, "I'll leave you two alone. Yell if you need me."

"Thank you, Martha." The Doctor told her and she left. He turned to look at Rose and saw tears glistening on her cheeks. "What is it, Rose? Please tell me."

Rose brushed his face, then kissed him. "I'm pregnant." She told him, smiling.

"You're pregnant? Pregnant?" the Doctor asked her, a smile widening on his face.

"Yes. Are you happy?" Rose asked, looking worried.

"Happy? Of course I'm happy!" He picked her up and twirled around.

"Oh…ohh. Put me down or we'll have a mess." Rose said, turning an alarming shade of green.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He apologized "But you're sure? We're really going to have a baby?"

"Martha says so, anyway. I believe her" Rose chuckled. "She said she wants to do an ultrasound, to find out how far along I am. Go and get her and we can see our little bean."

The Doctor kissed her and ran out of the room. Martha came back in with a large grin on her face.

"I take it that Daddy is excited, then? He about fell over himself trying to get to me." She laughed.

"It would seem so." Rose giggled. The Doctor looked at her with a sheepish grin.

"Alright, I need you to lay back, Rose. The gel might be a little cold."

Martha turned on the machine, then dribbled some gel on Rose's abdomen. Then she ran the little wand across Rose. Almost immediately, a thumping noise was heard.

"That is your baby's heartbeat" Martha told them, smiling. She adjusted the wand a little and measured the baby, "I'd say you are about 9 weeks, 4 days gone right now."

Then another thumping could be heard. Two heartbeats.

"Wait a minute." Martha started moving the wand around quickly, "I hear two heartbeats, but I only see one baby. Wait….it looks as though the baby has two hearts!"

Rose gasped and looked at the Doctor. "How is that possible?"

The Doctor looked at Rose, then the screen and grabbed the wand from Martha. He moved it around on Rose's stomach, but still only saw one baby. One baby and two heartbeats. A Time Lord. Martha looked worried, but the Doctor sighed. "Martha, there's something you need to know about me.."

He explained how he came to be and even that she had travelled with him in the alternate dimension. "Somehow, the baby must have gotten residual regeneration from me if it was conceived 7 weeks ago. I didn't realize it before, but Rose is a prime candidate for mothering a Time Lord, because she'd had the Time Vortex inside her once."

"Plus all of the added Huon particles I've been exposed to lately…" Rose murmured.

"Doctor, what do you know about human women carrying Time Lord babies?" Martha asked him.

"Not much. I don't even know if the baby would follow a human's gestation, or a Time Lord's or somewhere in between. A Time Lord gestation was closer to eleven months, but I'm not sure anymore. We stopped having children that way generations before I was born. We were born from a Loom."

"Well, we'll just keep an eye on Rose and the baby for now." Martha reassured him.

The Doctor helped Rose clean the gel off of her stomach, then led her upstairs to Pete's office.

"The Doctor said you were down in medical, Rose. Everything ok?" Pete asked her.

"Everything is perfectly fine….Grandpa." Rose grinned at him.

"Grandpa? …You're…"

"Pregnant. With a Time Lord apparently."

Pete walked over to Rose and hugged her. "You'd better not let your Mum know that you told me first, Rosie. I'm so happy for you though." He turned to look at the Doctor, "For both of you" and he shook the Doctor's hand.

"Pete, I think we'll be taking the rest of the day off, if that's alright?"

"Sure, sure. Go celebrate, let me know when you've told Jacks, so I can pretend to be surprised." He winked.

"Sure thing, Dad" Rose told him.


	8. What To Expect When You're Expecting

Jackie took to the idea of a grandchild quickly. Repeating "I'm going to be a Gran" over and over for a few days. "Tony is going to be an uncle!" Then she started in on nursery ideas, and names, and offering to help set up the nursery. As expected, Pete acted surprised when Rose officially told him about the baby. He told the Doctor that he'd help paint the nursery, or whatever else he wanted, so Rose wasn't exposed to the fumes.

The Doctor set to work trying to recreate his old cradle. He painted it silver, with Tardis blue moons and stars. He decided to wait until they'd picked a human name before choosing a Gallifreyan one, he could paint the baby's name on the cradle later.

He was constantly worried about Rose though, her sickness had abated a little, but she still had trouble at most meals. He'd tried to get her to eat healthy, like apples. She would argue and tell him that she wanted something ridiculous like fish fingers dipped in custard. She always got her way, he just couldn't help getting her anything and everything she wanted.

He would give anything to have access to the library on the Tardis. Surely there were books in there on the topic of a Human/Time Lord pregnancy. Finally, one day he decided to try something he'd never done before. Send a message to the other Doctor on the Tardis. He started with something simple at first.

_Doctor, This is…well…the other Doctor. Rose's Doctor. If you get this, please send me anything and everything you have on Human/Time Lord pregnancies. Rose is pregnant and I'm worried. According to the scans, the baby has two hearts. Please hurry._

Two weeks later his screwdriver started making an odd dinging sound and pointed itself at his computer. A message appeared.

_Hello Doctor, this is the Doctor. Rose is pregnant? It's unbelievable to me. I can't work out how to send the books, so I'll just let you know what I can in this message. A Human/Time Lord pregnancy usually lasts about 10 months. When the baby is born, it'll be surrounded in regeneration, so she can't have the baby at a normal hospital. Find somewhere safe for the birth. She can't use an epidural, it could harm the baby. Much like aspirin. For a few weeks after the birth, Rose will be very tired and sleep a lot, so she will be vulnerable. Give her my best. I wish I could be there to see you all. Let me know if you need anything else. Oh, I've met River again. She's a firecracker, I'll tell you that. My companion, Amy, is convinced River is my wife. She's quick. _

The Doctor grinned when reading the message. He beeped Rose and told her to come up to their office. When she came in, he showed her the message.

"How did you do that?" she asked him in surprise.

"I knew the base code for my old screwdriver. I linked it to my new one, then typed a message & used the screwdriver to send it to the other dimension, like an inter-dimensional, timey-wimey text message. I'm surprised it worked." He explained.

"You are brilliant, Doctor." She hugged him "We should let Martha know what we found out, but first I want to read this again."

She read the message again, it didn't sound like the way her Doctor would write. The new incarnation's personality she supposed. "I'm glad he isn't alone. It sounds like I'd like Amy and River, I wish I could meet them. I also wonder what 'you' look like now" she said with a chuckle.

"Maybe someday we'll find a way to pass back and forth without damaging the walls of reality. For now, this will have to do. Maybe when the baby is born we might be able to send pictures the same way, he'll be able to see that at least. We could always see if he'll send pictures in return."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go down to medical and let Martha know about the new rules for the baby."

Months went by and the pregnancy progressed normally, well as normally as an inter-species pregnancy could progress. Rose was getting bigger and her morning sickness finally went away. She still only wanted odd foods, but the Doctor decided not to push it. He just made sure that the house always had fish fingers, custard, sauerkraut and chocolate milk. The Tardis was growing as well. It had nearly doubled in size, at the rate it was growing, the Doctor figured it would be finished in about 4 more years.

Rose was about halfway through her pregnancy by this time and they finally agreed to find out the sex of the baby. Rose originally wanted to wait until the birth, but after passing by shops full of adorable baby clothes, she decided to find out now. She wanted to be able to get cute little trainers in either pink or blue. Little frilly dresses, or little suits. They had been tossing around names, but decided to wait until after their appointment to narrow them down.

The morning of the ultrasound came and with much excitement, and Rose and the Doctor headed to Torchwood. Martha greeted them with a big smile and had Rose lay down. Martha dribbled the gel on Rose's abdomen and they watched as the baby kicked and rolled.

"Well somebody is busy today" Martha said with a laugh.

"Oh yes, always running, just like Daddy" Rose said, grinning at the Doctor.

"Let's see if they'll hold still long enough, eh." Martha said as she pressed the wand to Rose's stomach. After adjusting it a few times, the gender was obvious. "It looks like you're having a boy!"

Rose grinned as the Doctor leaned down and kissed her forehead, then went down and kissed her stomach. "Hello baby boy, this is your Daddy."

After Rose was cleaned up, they left to go baby shopping. Rose had fun trying to find baby clothes that matched the Doctor's wardrobe, she even found a little tiny pin-stripe suit, like the Doctor used to wear. The Doctor found it amusing. They couldn't agree on names though. The Doctor likes James, but Rose wanted to name him David, after the Doctor's middle name. They decided he could be James David or David James, but they argued over which name would come first.

"How about we message the other Doctor?" the Doctor asked. "He can be the tie-breaker".

"I'm not sure if I like voting with two of you, that might not be very fair" Rose laughed. "Go ahead, maybe this new incarnation will agree with me."

"How about you send the message this time?"

"Oh, ok! Can we send a picture of my profile with it?"

"We can try."

Rose went to her computer and sat down. She thought for a moment, then started typing.

_Dear Doctor, _

_How have you been? We had a scan today to find out the sex of the baby. IT'S A BOY! My Doctor and I can't agree on a name and thought you might like to play tie-breaker. The names are James David Smith or David James Smith (My Doctor's official name is John David Smith here). Either way, he still gets to pick a Gallifreyan name, so be fair. I'm going to try and send a picture with this message. I look like a whale already and I'm only halfway through it. Much love to you and Amy and River._

_Love, Rose_

The Doctor came over and fiddled with his screwdriver for a moment then the message disappeared. Rose and the Doctor went to eat supper, then went to bed. The next morning, there was a message waiting on Rose's computer.

_Dearest Rose,_

_I think you look beautiful like always and look nothing like a whale, you are looking biggish though. I'm surprised you weren't worried about me & myself ganging up on you on the name situation. That being said, I like David James better. It flows nicely. Also, tell the Doctor that our mother's father had a wonderful name and it's definitely worth consideration. Amy is the only one here, but she sends her love. We got an odd message about the Pandorica. Apparently it's real. We're going to find out what's inside. I've been getting cryptic messages from River leading me there, so we'll see._

_The Doctor_

The Doctor sighed, "You win. David James it is then" then he laughed. That bit about my grandfather is funny though, I'd actually been considering that choice."

"What does he mean about the Pandorica?" Rose asked him.

"That was always a fairytale. The most feared creature in all the universe is kept inside."

"I hope they're careful"

"He's the Doctor…." The Doctor began.

"Yeah, so he's probably in danger" Rose retorted.

The Doctor laughed and agreed, but stated that he's always gotten out of these types of messes before.


	9. The Wrong Doctor

As her due date drew closer, Rose was more and more uncomfortable. She still went to work every day with the Doctor, but she hadn't been out in the field for months. She was stuck behind her desk while Jake and the Doctor went out. She was going mad with boredom. She was sitting at her desk trying to decide what she could do for some excitement, when she heard a noise behind her, then everything went black.

"Rose? Rose, wake up! Rose, please, open your eyes!"

Rose struggled to open her eyes, but when she did she couldn't understand what happened. Hovering over her was a man she'd never met. He had floppy hair, a large chin and a bow-tie.

"Who…who are you and where am I? Oh, my head!" she cried.

"Rose, it's me. The Doctor. You're back in your proper dimension."

"Doctor?"

"Rose, how did you get here? Where is your Doctor?"

"I don't know! I was sitting at my desk at Torchwood, then I woke up just now. Oh my God, the Doctor is going to be so worried."

At that moment, the baby starts kicking up a storm. The man calling himself the Doctor smiles and lays his cheek against her stomach. "He's an active boy, Rose. Whatever happened to you, I think he'll be alright at least."

"You're really him? The Doctor?" Rose asked softly.

"Yes Rose, I'm really him and that's Amy, Rory and River" he says pointing over his shoulder.

"Help me up Doctor, please."

"Just a mo' Rose. Let's let Rory check you over first, he's a nurse."

Rory comes over and kneels by Rose's side. He checks her vitals and tells the Doctor it's alright to move her, but she should probably sit down at least. So the Doctor bends over and picks up Rose and carries her to the den off the console room. He sits her down carefully on a sofa. "I think you may have gained a pound or two, Rose" he says jokingly.

"Someone swat him for me, please. I'm too tired" Rose says.

"I'll be happy to." River tells her and she playfully swats the Doctor on the chest. "You could be a little bit more sensitive considering she is, in a sense, carrying YOUR child, Sweetie."

"Rose, may I introduce my wife, River and her parents Amy and Rory Pond." The Doctor says to Rose. "I think River might be a little irritated with me now."

Rose looks at the trio behind the Doctor, blinks and squints at them. "She's their daughter? How does that work?"

"It's a very long and complicated story that I will be more than happy to explain later. Right now I want to find out what happened to you. Where was your Doctor when this happened?" He asks her.

"He was out in the field with Jake. I've been regulated to my desk for a few months now, ever since Martha expressly forbid me to go out on field missions."

"Martha? Martha Jones?"

Rose smiles at him, "Yes, she's the head of the medical department at Torchwood now."

The Doctor smiles at her. "Alright, so do you know what the Doctor was looking for?"

"No, I'm sorry. He's kept me out of the loop since the time I tried to sneak off with them."

"Rose, stubborn as ever. Never did learn to stay when I told you to. Ok, I'll send him a message so he'll at least know you're with me and that you're safe." He turns to River, "Can you help her to a bed, I think some rest would be a good idea right now, considering."

"Of course I will. C'mon dad, give me a hand would you? Mum, you might want to run to the kitchen and grab her something to drink and to nibble on."

Rose glances at Amy, clearly embarrassed, "Do you have any custard and fish fingers? That is all I've been able to eat for months now. Odd I know. My Doctor keeps trying to get me to eat apples. I honestly can't stand apples right now."

Amy and the Doctor burst out laughing. "Rose, we always have that." Amy tells her. "I'll get some and I'll be right back."

River and Rory get Rose settled in her old room and Amy returns with the food for Rose. "Thank you, Amy." Rose smiles at her.

Amy and Rory leave to go to bed, leaving River with Rose. "So my Doctor told me about meeting you, though I suppose that hasn't happened yet for you. Where are you with your Doctor now?" Rose asks her.

"Oh Rose, Rose. That is very complicated. Why don't you rest for now? It's very late and you must be exhausted."

Rose smiles at her, "Thank you, River."

"Goodnight, Rose".

River leaves Rose in her room and goes out to join the Doctor in the console room.

"What do you think happened, Sweetie? How did Rose get here?"

"I don't know, River. I can't see any sign that she's traveled through the void. Somehow she got here without damaging reality, but I have no idea how."

"Have you heard from her Doctor yet?"

"No, nothing."

"Let's go lie down, Sweetie. We're all tired and there is nothing more we can do tonight."

"Alright, River."

The next morning, Rose woke with a start. She knew immediately that she hadn't been dreaming. The Doctor, not her own, was sitting in a chair next to her bed. Watching her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Please don't cry, Rose. I'm still me."

"I know you're the Doctor. I know, but you're not my Doctor anymore."

"I swear, I'll get this all straightened out somehow. You'll be safe here, I promise."

"I'm always ok with you, I'm just not used to this new you." She laughed sadly. As if sensing his mother's emotions, the baby started tumbling around. The Doctor watched and smiled.

"Do you mind if I…?"

"Oh go ahead, I suppose you have more right than most people that try these days. I swear, complete strangers feel like my bump is public property." She chuckled. "Mum says that's a normal problem for pregnant women."

The Doctor carefully laid his hand on her rolling stomach and the baby gave his hand a solid kick. The Doctor laughed. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Only when he aims for my kidneys" Rose retorted.

The Doctor pulled his hand away and watched for a little longer. "Are you hungry, Rose? We have plenty fish fingers, if that's what you'd prefer, or Amy's made a proper breakfast."

"Not at the moment, but I could really use a loo right now. Could you help me up?"

"Of course." He helps Rose throw her legs over the edge of the bed, and she stands up using him to keep her balance. They walk out of the room and he leads her to the bathroom. He waits for her outside the bathroom, in case she needs help to the kitchen. He hears her retching and decides to help her. "Rose, I'm coming in Rose, are you decent?" She doesn't answer, so he pushes the door open and finds her laying on the floor crying and surrounded by fluid. "Oh, Rose. C'mon. Up you get." "RIVER!" River comes the bathroom and helps get Rose off of the floor. They lead her back to her room and River goes to get Rory. "What's wrong, Rose. Is it the baby?"

"I don't know, I've never done this before."

Rory comes into the room and puts his hand on Rose's stomach as she begins to cry. "She's definitely in labor, Doctor. Her water has already broken and she's contracting. I'll need medical supplies." River runs out of the room and yells for Amy. They go to the infirmary and gather everything they can think of that Rory might need and the rush back to Rose's room. When they get there, Rory is covering Rose back up. He turns to look at the Doctor, "She's already dilated to 6, Doctor. This baby will be here soon." The Doctor pales.


	10. The Birth of a Time Lord

River looks at the Doctor's pale face and goes to him. "She needs you right now, Doctor. You are the only person in this room that she knows and she needs you. Mum and I will be right outside if you need anything. We don't want to overwhelm Rose."

The Doctor swallows, then nods. "Alright, River, but stay close."

"We will, Sweetie." She squeezes his hand.

River and Amy go outside to wait. They hear Rose cry out for her Doctor, and hear their Doctor murmuring comforting words to her.

In the room, the Doctor is holding Rose's hand during the contractions and brushing her hair out of her face. He's encouraging her to stay strong and talking about the old days when they travelled together.

"Doctor, I need your help down here" Rory tells him. "I think she needs a little help, but I need to go get more supplies from the infirmary. Amy and River won't know what I need."

The Doctor pales again. "Alright Rory, but send your wife and daughter in please. They can hold her hands."

Rory nods and leaves the room. River and Amy come in and sit on either side of Rose and hold a hand. Rose lets out a cry and the baby's head moves down into position.

"You're doing wonderful, Rose. I can see his hair. Nice dark hair."

"Doctor, it hurts so much! I can't. I can't do this!"

River leans down to talk to Rose, "You can do this, Rose. I know you can. I've heard about you. How brave and strong you are. You can do this, now push!"

A bright golden light surrounds Rose, and Rory comes running back into the room just as Rose gives a big push. The baby comes out, right into the Doctor's arms. Loud shrieks fill the air as he starts to cry. Rose falls back and starts to cry happily. River and Amy smile at the baby and the Doctor's eyes fill with tears. Rory holds the baby, while the Doctor cuts his cord, kisses his forehead and hands him to Rose.

"He's so beautiful" Rose sobs happily. "You look just like your daddy, you do. Oh, I love you, sweetheart."

Rose beams at the Doctor and he smiles back. "You were fantastic, Rose."

Rose looks at River, "Would you like to hold him?" River smiles at her and takes the baby.

"Well aren't you handsome. A handsome little Time Lord. That's what you are." River stops and looks at the Doctor. "Oh, he's a Time Lord, aren't there rules when it comes to the birth of a Time Lord?"

Rose looks at the Doctor in confusion. "What rules?"

"When the child is born, the father gives the child their name. A name is a form of protection. I wouldn't feel right doing this in the place of your Doctor, Rose, but it's necessary. Do you know what name he decided on?"

"Your mother's father. Just like you suggested," Rose whispered.

The Doctor holds the baby into the light and murmurs in Gallifreyan. The gold light that was surrounding them, pulls into the baby. The Doctor smiles at Rose, and hands her her son. "He has been named. When he's older, he'll pick his own title. Just as I'm 'The Doctor'. His title will be a promise."

River smiles at Rose, "What will you call him?"

"He is David James Smith" Rose answers. She snuggles the baby to her chest and, "I wish your daddy could see you now, David. He's needed you for a very long time." The Doctor looks up with a sad half-smile. Rose yawns. They can all tell she's exhausted.

"Rose, you need your rest. I can look after David for a while, if you like. Clean him up a bit. I can bring him back when he's hungry."

Rose can sense that the Doctor needs to feel close to David, even though he isn't his real father. Genetically he is in a way. Rose can't dispute that nor would she want to.

"Alright, Doctor." She kisses David's little head and hands him to the Doctor. River stays behind with Rose.

"I know you're sore right now, but if you'd like to shower and change, I can help you. You feel better and Amy can change the bedding."

"I'd like that, River. Thank you." Rose whispers.

River and Amy get Rose cleaned up and settled. Rory gives her a little medication for the pain and they leave her to rest. The go out to the console and find the Doctor talking to David.

"Really, they did that? That's brilliant, David" the Doctor was saying.

"What's he saying?" River asked him

"Oh, he's telling me about how he heard Mummy and Daddy talking about their little Tardis. He has a remarkable memory." The Doctor grinned at River. "Oh, River, take David. I need to let the other Doctor know what's happened."

River reached for the baby and cuddled him close, walking to the kitchen to see Amy. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and sent another message to the other Doctor, hoping he would get it. He still hadn't received a reply to his last message and he was getting worried.

In the other dimension, Jake is looking around confused. It's early morning and he doesn't see the Doctor anywhere. He radios into Torchwood and tells Pete. Pete heads to Rose's office, to see if the Doctor somehow returned there, but he's not there and neither is Rose. He can see the messages from the other Doctor on Rose's computer.

_Doctor, this is the other Doctor. Rose just appeared in the Tardis. What happened and where are you?_

_Rose is in labor. Please answer._

_Doctor, your son is here.. David James Smith born at 9:48 a.m. on January the 8__th__. I felt it was necessary, so I gave him his name in the Old Way. Rose and David are both well. Doctor, I don't know what to do or how to help. Please respond._

Pete gasped in shock. He grabbed his phone and called Jackie. "Jackie, is the Doctor there?"

"No, why would he be?"

"He went missing late last night and somehow Rose appeared on the Tardis with the other Doctor. She just had her baby not even 30 minutes ago!"

"What?!"

"She's back in the other dimension somehow, Jacks. I don't know how and none of us know where the Doctor is!"

"I'll get Tony dressed and we'll be right there" Jackie tells him and ends the call.


	11. River Has A Plan

Pete looked around and notices Rose's screwdriver laying by her desk. He knows that that is how Rose and the Doctor had been communicating with the other Doctor, but he's not sure how. He roots through Rose's desk and almost cheers when he finds a small note giving a description of what each screwdriver setting does. He finds the setting for sending 'inter-dimensional timey-wimey texts'. He sits at Rose's desk and types a message for the other Doctor.

_Doctor, this is Pete Tyler. I found your messages on Rose's computer and her sonic screwdriver was left behind. We can't find our Doctor, he's gone missing. We're doing everything in our power to locate him, but I'd say that if Rose was sent to your dimension maybe our Doctor has too. Don't tell Rose he's missing unless it's absolutely unavoidable. I don't need her worried. Thank you for the news of our grandson, please take care of Rose and David until we get this straightened out. If you think the Tardis is too dangerous, Mickey is back in your dimension now. I'm sure he'd welcome them both. We hope all is well with you. I hope you get this, I've never sent a message via screwdriver before. – Pete._

All Pete could do now was wait and hope for a response, hope their Doctor showed up and pray the Doctor, Rose and David would be alright.

Back on the Tardis, the Doctor receives the message and sighs. Amy comes walking up to the console and reads it. "Doctor, you can't not tell her. She needs to know."

"Oh Amy, I know she should, but she also might want to go to Mickey's and a small flat in London won't be safe for her and especially won't be safe for David. Do you even understand how many people out there would love to get their hands on a newborn Time Lord? An actual Time Lord? River only shares a few characteristics with a Time Lord and look what they did to her."

"So I'll explain to her what happened to my daughter. I'll tell her that the Tardis is the safest place for them right now."

The Doctor let out a resigned sigh, "Alright, you can explain, but wait awhile and let her rest. We can talk to her later when she wakes up. I'm going to give young David a bath I think. Clean him up nice and proper for his mummy."

Amy smiles as the Doctor heads to the kitchen to get David from River. She can only imagine what it's like for him right now. His old love back on the Tardis and having a child that isn't really his, but isn't really not his. She was very proud of how River was handling it.

Rose woke up a little later when she heard her door open, she saw River glance in. "I'm sorry if I woke you" River whispered, "I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable and to see if you might be hungry."

"I'm a little hungry. I'd like to eat in the kitchen though, do you think that'd be alright?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine" River smiles at her. "Let's get you up and to the kitchen then."

River helped Rose up and they slowly made their way to the kitchen. They were passing a small bathroom when the most beautiful sound was heard. It sounded like singing, but Rose had never heard anything like it. She looked at River and River smiled, "The Doctor is singing a Gallifreyan lullaby. Gallifreyan already sounds like music, so actual music is doubly beautiful. He's giving David a bath." Rose stopped and listened for a while, but her hunger got the better of her, so they continued on to the kitchen.

"The Tardis has changed a lot since I was here last." Rose told Amy as she placed a plate of food in front of her.

"He crash landed in my backyard when I was a child. It was right after he regenerated. The Tardis had to upgrade. He had to save the whole planet without a Tardis or his screwdriver." Amy smiled.

"My Doctor felt the regeneration somehow, so we already figured he looked different. What's with the bow-tie though?"

"He's thinks they look cool…" Amy began,

"No, I KNOW bow-ties are cool. David agrees with me, don't you David?" the Doctor said, walking into the kitchen, "Yes, yes, there's your mummy, but let mummy eat first." He looked at River and laughed. "He's a bit nicer than you were River, you called Amy 'The big milk thing'." River laughed and Amy rolled her eyes. He looked at Rose, "I speak baby." And Rose laughed.

"I'm finished eating, let me see him" Rose told the Doctor. He handed the baby over. David started crying.

"Um, he's hungry. I think we'll leave two of you alone."

"No it's fine, you guys go ahead and eat. I'll go back to my room and feed him." She told them. "Doctor, do you have a small cot I can lay him in after?"

"Yeah, I'll get it for you."

The Doctor and Rose with David leave the room. Rose heads to her room and the Doctor goes into storage. He finds his old cot. The last person to have slept in it was the Flesh Melody. He cleans it up and carries it down to Rose's room. He walks in and freezes. Rose is sitting in a chair, rocking David while he nurses. It's a beautiful moment. Rose looks up and sees the Doctor. He turns his head.

"Sorry, Rose. I'll just leave this here then."

"It's fine Doctor. Come in." she tells him. "That's your old cot, isn't it?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, yes it is."

"My Doctor copied it for David. It's mostly silver but with Tardis blue symbols. He just finished writing David's proper name on it a few days ago."

The Doctor smiles, "I'd like to see that."

"I think you'd like to see the nursery. It looks like the console room of the Tardis…well the old Tardis console room. The one I remember. If I ever get home, I'll send you a picture."

"Speaking of home, I got a message from Pete. I'm not supposed to tell you, but it's important. Your Doctor has disappeared. They can't find him anywhere. Pete seems to think that maybe he was transported to this dimension somehow as well."

"What? When did you find out? How did Dad send you a message?"

"Apparently you have your own screwdriver now?" Rose nods, "Well you left it behind and he figured out how you were sending me messages."

"So what are we going to do? How are we going to find my Doctor?"

"I don't know yet. I'll figure it out, Rose, I promise." He tells her. "I'd better get back to the others, you need your rest."

The Doctor leaves her room and Rose finishes feeding David. She goes over to the cot and realizes that the Doctor left some nappies inside, so she changes David, then lays him down. She leans down and kisses him, then slowly goes back to her own bed and falls asleep quickly.

The Doctor makes his way back to the console, River is there flying the Tardis. Amy and Rory are sitting down talking. "Where are we going, River?" the Doctor asks her.

"I don't know about you, but I want to go baby shopping." She says with a smile.

"River…any excuse to go shopping." He laughs.

River lands the Tardis in London. She looks at the Doctor, "You need to stay here and protect Rose and the baby, and she'll probably sleep for a while now, so you are on baby duty." She laughs.

He nods, "Alright River, but be quick will you."

River, Amy and Rory leave the Tardis. "River, where are we?" Amy asks her.

"Near the Powell Estate" she answers.

"Why are we here?"

"This is where Rose lived, I landed us here, a year before you met the Doctor."

"What? Why?"

"The Doctor used to come here sometimes after he lost Rose, I'm hoping that if her Doctor is in this dimension, we might find him."

They go around a corner and see another Tardis sitting there.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Rose's Doctor is here alright, but it's not her human one."

"What are we going to do?"

"Hope the Tardis can sustain a paradox. Two Time Lord minds are better than one. Maybe he can help us find the other Doctor and get Rose home. You and Dad go get baby gear while I find him. I just hope he's met me at some point."


	12. Still Not Right

Back on the Tardis, Rose was still sleeping peacefully. David, however, had woken up. The Doctor went to get him from the cot and noticed that he needed a changing, so he grabbed a nappy and some wipes and carried the baby out of the room. He laid him on a sofa and changed him, then wrapped him back up.

"Who are you?" David asks in Baby. "You're not my mummy."

"No, I'm not your mummy. I'm not sure who I am."

David grabbed his finger and closed his eyes as though he were thinking. The Doctor can feel a gentle push against his memories and allows the boy in. "You're not my daddy, but you are my daddy?" he asks, confused.

"No, I'm not your daddy, but I love you very much, David. We'll try to find your daddy. You and your mummy need him."

"Ok Other Daddy." David says not fully understanding, then yawns. "Can you sing me that song again? The one in the old language?"

"Of course, David. I'd be happy to."

So the Doctor walked around the Tardis, singing the Gallifreyan lullaby to the baby.

Amy and Rory had found the shops and started shopping. "We never got to do this for Melody." Amy said sadly.

"Maybe we will be able to for another baby, someday." Rory says softly. "I'd like that and we can always adopt."

"Maybe".

They find clothes, nappies, wipes & blankets. Amy tries to find as much as she can in Tardis blue. They split up so Rory can look for a baby bouncer, while Amy looks for a decent pump for Rose. They meet back at the clothes and Amy sees that Rory also found a Tardis blue baby sling and had grabbed some bottles as well. They go and pay. They're walking back down the street when Amy notices a shop where you can have make your own t-shirts and sees a little baby onesie in the window.

"C'mon Rory, I have an idea." They go into the shop where Amy orders a grey onesie with words in dark blue. "Just wait, the Doctor will love this" she tells him and Rory laughs.

River knocks on the door of the Tardis, but doesn't hear anything. She tries her key in the door and it works. Somehow the Tardis recognizes her and knows she's welcome. "Doctor, Doctor are you in here?"

She hears running and looks down a hallway. The Doctor looks at her in surprise. "River? What are you doing here?"

"There's an emergency. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I have to tell you something and you can't change anything that is supposed to happen."

"River, I can't know my own timeline. It's dangerous."

"I know that, Doctor, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't an emergency."

"Nothing could be…"

"It's Rose."

The Doctor looked at her in surprise. "You know about Rose?"

"Of course I do."

"Rose is in another dimension. She won't coming back, I can't see her again."

"You need to sit there and listen. We need your help."

So the Doctor sat down and listened to River. He was confused, then shocked, then saddened by what she told him, but agrees to help.

"You're sure that the future Tardis can sustain the paradox for a while?"

"Yes, it's a type 40. It upgrades right after your next regeneration. It's still outdated, but it's stronger than what you have now."

"Alright then, let me grab my coat and lock up."

River and the 10th Doctor leave his Tardis and head towards the other Tardis. As they go around the corner, then run into Amy and Rory. "Don't tell him who you are to me" she whispers in Amy's ear. Amy nods. "Doctor, this is Amy and Rory, their travelling with future you."

"Hello Amy, Rory. I'm the Doctor." He says with a grin. "Are you expecting a baby then? Nice color." He says nodding to the bags.

"Oh, um no. It's for a friend's baby" she says with a quick look at River. "River, you never told me how foxy the Doctor was."

"Was? What am I hideous now?" the Doctor asks playfully.

"Well no, it's just that…well, you're my best mate." She tells him with a laugh.

"Oh, I see. Alright then. Well let's go see me then, eh?"

The 11th Doctor is walking around the console still singing to David when the Tardis doors open. He glances up and is shocked when he sees River, Amy, Rory and the other Doctor walk in. He lifts David to his shoulder and pats his back. He looks at River, "You found him then?"

"Not exactly" River says cryptically.

"River told me what she could. I'm the original..you." the 10th Doctor tells him. "Oh and who is this little fellow, wait, he's a Time Lord." He says, surprised. He looks at the 11th Doctor, then River. "Is he yours then?"

"Not exactly." The 11th Doctor says, echoing River.

David wakes up and starts crying again, the 11th Doctor blushes and starts singing again. The 10th Doctor smiles. "I remember that one."

David hears him and stops crying. He looks over at the 10th Doctor. "Proper Daddy?" he asks in Baby.

"Proper Daddy?" the 10th Doctor asks in surprise. "What does he mean, Proper Daddy?"

The 11th Doctor glares at River, "You didn't tell him!" he accused. He turns to the 10th Doctor and nods at Rose's door. "Crack that door open a bit and take a peek. Be quiet though or you'll wake her."

"Wake her?" he walked to the door and looks into the room and his hearts stop. There laying peacefully on the bed is Rose. He swallows hard, then closes the door. He looks at the 11th Doctor. "It really is Rose, isn't it? I thought River was having me on."

"It's Rose and this is Rose's son, David." The 11th Doctor tells him.

"Rose's son?" he asks. "But he's a Time Lord, I can sense that."

"River explained to you about our or rather your half-human clone?" The 10th Doctor nods. "Somehow, Rose and the human Doctor created a Time Lord. I'm assuming it's because of left-over regeneration in the human Doctor and the fact that Rose once had the Time Vortex in her." The 10th Doctor nods again.

"Can I…can I hold him?"

The 11th Doctor smiles and hands David to the 10th Doctor. A tear rolls down the 10th Doctor's face. David blinks up at him. "Are you my proper daddy, then? You look like him. Other Daddy looks different." The 10th Doctor looks at the 11th Doctor in confusion.

"He calls me 'Other Daddy'. I tried to explain, but he doesn't understand." He shrugs.

"David, I wish I was your proper daddy, but I'm not quite right either. I'm going to help your other daddy find him though, ok?"

David sighs. "Ok Almost Daddy." He says and both Doctor's chuckle.

"What did he say?" Amy asks.

"Well, he's not sure what to call us. He knows who his mummy is, but we confuse him. He's decided that I'm 'Other Daddy' and he's 'Almost Daddy'" the 11th Doctor says, nodding at the 10th Doctor.

Amy laughs. "Poor David, too much to understand and he's not even a full day old yet."

"So, David. How did Rose pick that name?" the 10th Doctor asks the 11th.

"In the other dimension, your human clone's legal name is John David Smith. He wanted the baby to be James David, but Rose wanted him to be David James. I got the deciding vote." The 11th Doctor smiles proudly. "I decided if…well, let's call him John for now. I decided that if John got to pick David's Gallifreyan name, Rose should get her way on his human name."

"He has a Gallifreyan name does he? What is it?"

The 11th Doctor told him and the 10th Doctor smiled. "Just like Grandfather then."

All of a sudden the group here's a commotion coming from the other room. "Doctor? Doctor!" they heard Rose yell.


	13. The Search Begins

The door crashes open and Rose stops dead in her tracks when she sees the 10th Doctor holding David.

"Doctor! You're alright!" she says running to him. He holds her for a moment, then nudges her back.

"Hello Rose." He smiles at her sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm not the right Doctor either, I'm not John."

"What? What's going on?" she asks, desperately trying to understand.

"I went to find John" River told her. "I found him instead. I hoped that maybe the Doctors can put their heads together and find John."

At that time, David wakes up and sees his mother. "Mummy, I want mummy!" he cries. The 10th Doctor looks down.

"Alright, David. Alright." And hands him to Rose.

"Mmm. Mummy smells nice." He murmurs and the Doctors chuckle.

"What did he say now" she asks them.

"He said 'Mummy smells nice'" the 11th Doctor tells her.

"He's a smart boy, Rose. He knows exactly who you are." The 10th Doctor tells her.

"Of course my son is smart" Rose says proudly. "What does he call you two?"

The Doctors blush. "I'm 'Other Daddy'" the 11th Doctor says.

"And I'm 'Almost Daddy'" the 10th Doctor adds.

Rose looks at the grins on Amy, Rory and River's faces. "What does he call you lot then?"

"He hasn't mentioned us yet, I don't think" Amy tells her.

Rose walks over to them. "David, who are they?" she asks her son. He gurgles and the Doctors laugh again. "What did he say?" Rose asks with a smile.

The 10th Doctor walks up, laughing. "He calls Amy 'The Red One'. He likes your accent Amy. Rory is 'The Roman'", the Doctor looks at Rory with a confused laugh and walks to River. "River, you're "Sweetie".

"I like that name, thank you David." River says with a smile.

"He read my thoughts earlier. He must have picked up more than I thought." The 11th Doctor tells them.

Rose clears her throat. "Alright, I'm going to go feed him again and put him in his cot. I'll be back in a mo'."

"Here Rose, Rory and I went and bought a few things." Amy said, following Rose with the bags. "Oh wait, I want the Doctor…my Doctor.. to see something first." She roots through the bags until she finds the onesie she had made. She holds it up where the 11th Doctor can see it. It's grey with Tardis blue words that say "I wear nappies now. Nappies are cool." the 11th Doctor laughs.

Rose, David and Amy go into Rose's room and Amy goes through the bags holding everything up for Rose to see while she's feeding the baby.

"Thank you, Amy. I love all of it." Rose smiles at her.

"You're very welcome" Amy says. "Oh, you can't tell your Doctor that River is my daughter. We've interfered with his timeline enough."

Rose nods. "Ok Amy. No problem. I'll be back out in a mo'."

Amy leaves the room and goes back to the group. They wait for Rose to finish and when she comes back out of the room, she sits next to Amy.

"Alright then" the 11th Doctor says. "We need to find John and get him, Rose and David back to their proper places."

"But where do we start?" the 10th Doctor asks.

"Rose, what is the last thing you remember, before waking up here?" the 11th Doctor asks her.

"I was sitting at my desk at Torchwood. I was a bit angry at the Do…at John, for taking another field mission without me. I heard a small shuffling noise but before I could turn around, I was waking up here."

"That doesn't give us much to go on." The 10th Doctor says. "River, what do you think?"

"Rose, did you notice anything changing? The temperature, a smell perhaps?"

"No, well the lights were flickering a bit. I assumed that was the Tardis incubator though."

"_Tardis incubator?" _the 10th Doctor mouths to the 11th. _"I'll explain later" _the 11th Doctor mouths back.

"Flickering lights and she was transported somewhere else? That almost sounds like the Angels to me, but they don't do dimensions..do they Doctor?"

"It's possible…." The Doctors say together. The 10th waves at the 11th to go ahead.

"It's possible that there are more than one type of Angel, though I've never heard of another kind." He finishes.

"That actually makes sense to me." The 10th Doctor says. "They feed on a person's time energy. I'm not sure if they were after Rose though, since this is her proper dimension. They must have been after David's." he looked at Rose, "You're growing a Tardis?" he asks and she nods. "That's the problem then. Not only was that dimension about to gain a Time Lord, but that Time Lord would have a Tardis soon as well. They were scared."

"Quite right, too" the 11th Doctor says.

"But what about my mum, my dad and Tony? Not to mention my friends. And what happened to my Doctor then? Sending him to his proper dimension wouldn't help them would it?" Rose questions.

"My God" the 11th Doctor says, hitting himself on the forehead. "We're thick. So thick! I've got to message Pete, right now!"

"Oh" River says in shock "They're after the Tardis. Your Tardis, Rose. They got rid of the only person in your dimension that could truly understand and protect it!"

"We are SO thick!" the 10th Doctor yells.

The 11th Doctor is at the console typing a message to Pete.

_Pete, Protect the Tardis. The Angels are coming. Don't blink. Keep your eyes on them at all times. They are after the Tardis and you can't let that happen! We'll find your Doctor and we'll try to send everyone home. Until then, protect the Tardis!_

"Now, we have to find John. A human man that thinks like a Time Lord. He could be in danger, but he's vulnerable. He can't regenerate." The 11th Doctor tells them. "Rose, what year is it in your dimension?"

"It should be the same year as we left, Doctor" she tells him. "If they do dimensions, they'll have moved me here, but not back to the past."

"Alright, everyone hold on." He says as he sends the Tardis through to his own time.

"Move over, Sweetie, let me do that. We don't want to wake the baby. You flying definitely will do."

"Oi" the Doctors say together, much to Rose's amusement.

The Tardis quiets down and River lands it without a sound.

"We haven't landed yet." The 10th Doctor tells her. "It didn't make the noise."

"Don't get her started" the 11th Doctor warns him.

River smirks at the two of them. "You two leave the brakes on."


	14. Still Searching

River checks the screen, "Looks like we're in the right place."

The group decided that Rose, the 10th Doctor and David would visit hospitals, to see if maybe he had been taken to one. The Doctor could tell them that he was John's twin brother if they found him.

The 11th Doctor and River decided they would search all of the 10th Doctor's old haunts. All the places he would possibly spend time or try to hide out and try to think.

Rory and Amy would go to the police station and report him missing. They took a picture of the 10th Doctor to show around.

Rose fed and changed David, then wrapped him in blankets and the 10th Doctor helped her get the sling on right and settle David into it.

"Be careful you two." The 11th Doctor warns them. "All of you, do you have each other's numbers and are your phones working properly?"

"Yes" the all said in unison.

"Alright then, Allons-y" the 10th Doctor said. Rose laughed. The 11th Doctor rolled his eyes with a grin and River, Amy and Rory looked a little confused.

The 11th Doctor caught Amy staring at him, "Geronimo?" he whispered to her.

"Oh, his catch-phrase. Gotcha." Amy smiled.

"You all know the plan, if you find him call the rest of us." River told them. Then she and the 11th Doctor held hands and headed back toward the Powell Estate.

Amy, Rory, Rose, David and the 10th Doctor went to the bus stop and got on the bus, Amy and Rory would get off at the nearest police station. Rose and the Doctor would continue on to the hospital.

After Rose and the 10th Doctor were left at the hospital, she stopped him. "Why were River and the other Doctor going to my old place?"

"I go there to think sometimes. Most every time I'm in London."

"Oh". She said sadly.

They heard a shout behind them, "Rose? ROSE!" they turn around and see Mickey running to them as fast as he can. His arm in a cast.

"Mickey!" Rose says and pulls him into a one-armed hug. "Be careful, Mickey, you'll squish him."

"Him?" Mickey looks down and notices the baby in the sling. "Rose, you're a mum!" he turned to the Doctor "Congratulations, mate!"

"Erm..well you see Mickey, he's not really the father." Rose told him.

"Well who else can it be? I know he isn't mine" he winks at Rose.

"As to that, long story short, "I" left Rose back in Norway, with the human version of me. I regenerated shortly after helping you and Martha with a Sontaran?" Mickey nods, "Somehow Rose appeared on the Tardis with the present me and had the baby there, but her Doctor is missing. We think he might be here somewhere too." The 10th Doctor tells him.

"So how many Doctors are running around London then? Three? Two that look like you and another one?

"That's right. We all split up to look for the human Doctor. Rose and I were just about to check the hospital."

"Cool. I have to get my cast off, but I'll help you lot look. I'll let Martha know what's going on too."

"Great, Mickey, thanks!" Rose hugged him again. "Tell them his name is John David Smith if you find something out."

Rose and the 10th Doctor walk into the hospital, but the nurse at the desk is busy, so they sit in the waiting room.

"So, tell me about you and him. Are you married then?"

"No. We haven't really talked about it. We have a house and obviously….." she nods at David.

"I see. Well, I'm sure he's thinking of something brilliant. I would" he tells her. Rose smiles and gives his hand a squeeze.

"It looks like we can go talk to the nurse now." She tells the Doctor while standing up. "I don't think I'm up for all of this walking so soon."

"Let me take David, I can carry him." The Doctor tells her. Rose helps transfer the sling to the Doctor, then lays David inside and gives him a kiss. "I wish he was mine, Rose" he said quietly.

She looked at him and then turns and heads for the nurse. The Doctor follows. When they get to the desk the nurse asks if she can help them.

"I'm looking for my brother, he's missing and we're hoping you can help us find him."

"Alright. What's his name and do you have a picture of him?"

"He is John David Smith and he looks exactly like me."

"Alright, let me check. I'm sorry, there are no records of him being here. Perhaps you can try another hospital?"

"We will, thank you."

"Your son is adorable, by the way. He looks like you." The nurse says to the Doctor, "Don't you, cutie pie" she coos to David.

The Doctor gives her a half-smile. "Thank you."

Mickey comes walking out of a room, cast-less, and spots Rose and the Doctor waiting. "Not here then? Let's try another hospital. I phoned Martha to let her know what's going on. She's checking with UNIT and Torchwood to see if they know anything."

"Thanks, Mickey." Rose tells him with a smile.

"This way, we'll take my car." Rose, the Doctor and Mickey climb into Mickey's car, Rose getting into the backseat with David.

Rose looks over, "There's a baby carrier in here!" causing Mickey to laugh.

"Yeah, Martha and I had a daughter two months ago. We named her Sarah. You can put your son in there, Rose."

"Oh Mickey, I'm sure she's precious." Rose said, smiling as she laid David in the infant seat.

"Sarah Smith, eh?" the Doctor says with a grin. "Sarah Jane would love to hear that."

Mickey laughed again. "My daughter is Sarah Rose Smith. For Sarah Jane and my best mate, Rose." Rose blushes.

"How sweet, Mickey. I'm honored."

Mickey grins at her. "Alright. Let's check another hospital." Mickey says as he pulls out of the lot.


	15. Found

Amy and Rory went into the police station and showed them the photo of the 10th Doctor.

"Our friend is missing. We're hoping you could help us find him. His name is John Smith." Amy tells the officers.

"John Smith, huh?" one of them sniggers.

"Yes, John David Smith." Amy says, glaring at him.

"Calm down, Red. I'll check our system. I'll warn you though, there are plenty of 'John Smith's out there." He tells her. "Hand me that picture so I can compare."

Amy hands the picture over and goes to sit next to Rory and wait. After a few minutes the officer waves them over.

"I'm sorry, the last John Smith we had in here was three weeks ago and he didn't look anything like your friend."

"Oh, ok. Thanks" Amy says, dejectedly. She and Rory leave the station and stop outside. "We'd better call our Doctor and let him know the police won't be any help." Amy says to Rory as she starts dialing.

The 11th Doctor ends the call and hands the phone to River. "The police haven't seen him. Your parents are heading back to the Tardis to wait. If we're lucky, maybe he'll stumble across the Tardis or something."

"We aren't having much luck either. We've checked every place you can think of." River says to him. "We'd better head back as well. Call Rose and let her know what's going on." She hands the phone back to the Doctor and he starts dialing as they start walking back towards the Tardis.

"Alright, thank you Doctor" Rose says, ending the call. "River and the Doctor didn't have any luck, neither did Amy and Rory." She tells Mickey and the 10th Doctor with a sigh. "What if we never find him?"

"Don't worry, Rose. We'll think of something." The 10th Doctor tells her. David wakes up and starts fussing. "He's hungry and needs a change" the Doctor says right away. "Maybe we'd best take you back to the Tardis, Rose. You can take care of him there, then go rest for a while. You look exhausted. The other Doctor should be there now, he can look after you."

"Alright, Doctor."

They pull up next to the Tardis and Rose gets David out of the baby carrier. "Wait here for a mo' and let me make sure they're here first." Mickey nods. Rose pulls her key out, hoping it still works and inserts it into the lock. It turns and she pushes the door open. Everyone is sitting near the console, so she waves Mickey and the 10th Doctor off.

"We met up with Mickey, he and the other Doctor are going to keep searching the hospitals. David's hungry and needs changing and I need a rest, so they dropped me off here."

"Feed him and I'll keep an eye on him while you sleep, Rose. He doesn't look like he wants to rest right now." The 11th says, smiling.

"Sounds fine to me, Doctor. Thank you." Rose says and she walks to her room. She gets David a clean nappy on and feeds him, then carries him back out to the Doctor. "He didn't really burp much, so there's probably still one hiding in there somewhere." She says, placing a rag over the Doctor's shoulder. "I really appreciate all the help, you know."

"It's no problem, Rose. Go lay down now. He'll be just fine." The Doctor tells her. He watches as Rose turns and heads back into her room. He turns to River and sees a sad smile on her face.

"What's the matter River?"

"Not a thing, Sweetie, I love seeing you with babies."

"You think I look even hotter with a baby, don't you?" he asks.

"Oh, shut up." She laughs.

"Never". At that moment, David let out a burp and spit up a little on the Doctor. Amy started laughing.

"Well now David, that wasn't very nice" the Doctor says, laughing as he cleans off the baby's face.

"Tummy feels better." The baby replied.

"I should think so."

"I love you, Other Daddy"

The 10th Doctor and Mickey pull into the lot of the 3rd hospital. They get out and go inside to speak with the nurses. One nurse turns around and with one look at the Doctor, she squeals. The Doctor looks at Mickey, then turns back to the nurse. "My twin brother is missing. We're trying to find him. Can you help?"

"Finally! We've been trying to find his family! He was brought in last night, he's in a coma. We don't even know his name. Follow me please." She gets up and leads them down the hall to a lift. "Go to the 6th floor and go to the nurses' station there. They'll take you to your brother."

The Doctor and Mickey get to the room and look in. "It's him alright" the Doctor says. He pulls the phone out of his pocket his pocket and dials the other Doctor. "We've found him, he's in a coma. We'll find a doctor and see what we can find out." He paused to listen for a while. "I don't know. Yep. Bye." Then he ended the call. He went out to find a doctor, when he spotted one he flagged him down.

"You must be his brother" the doctor said automatically.

"Yes, I am. Can you tell me how bad his condition is?"

"Well, he's been unconscious since he was brought in. He's had two small heart attacks since coming in as well, he may have had one before getting here. It's like his heart is working too hard, pumping twice as much as it should." The doctor told him, solemnly. "I really don't know how much more his heart can take. It's as though he had a binary vascular system, then one heart disappeared and his other is trying to make up for it."

"Well what are you doing for him!" the 10th Doctor asks, angry and worried.

"Right now we're just trying to keep him comfortable and praying. We were just discussing putting him on a blood thinner actual.."

"No aspirin. He's allergic to aspirin. Even the smallest amount could kill him."

"Alright. We'll bump up his fluids, but all I can say is hope for the best."

The 10th Doctor went back into John's room. Mickey looked up, worried. "What'd the doctor say?"

"He's in very bad shape. From the sounds of it his body is trying to act as though it has two hearts. It's putting to much stress on his single heart. He's had a couple small heart attacks already and the doctor isn't very optimistic."

"Oh no. What about Rose and David? I don't think Rose can handle losing you again, Doctor."

"I dunno, Mickey. I really don't know." He pulled out the phone again and called the other Doctor to update him on the situation.

Back on the Tardis, the 11th Doctor ends the call with tears in his eyes. He whispers into River's ear and she gasps, then glances back at Rose's door. "What do we do, Doctor? She needs him."


End file.
